


Heart Goes Boom

by remymorton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Flirting, M/M, drunk!magnus, grumpy!Ragnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Summary: A short something.Magnus spends the evening with his friends  ... and in his infinite wisdom, he drank something he shouldn't have.  He forgot something important. Oh, well ...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Heart Goes Boom

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to create something simple ( I rewrote it at least a hundred times) and quick. ( It took more than two months)  
> The title is the result of the last minute ...

  
Magnus was very responsible.

"I think you already drank your monthly dose of vodka tonight, Magnus."

But not now. Now he was so drunk, that he needed some time to think about what his own name was. Yes, he was that drunk. 

"The same goes for the champagne and whiskey."

And something he had just drunk, that he didn't know what it was, but it was so bright purple that his already a bit drunken brain thought it was a good idea to drink it too.

This was the joy when a man - a warlock - has his own businesses and one of them is an own club where there is no drink restriction for the owner.

Tonight, however, was special. Suitable for celebration and he also celebrated according to its order and manner. 

But unfortunately, Magnus drank so much that he forgot what he was celebrating. He and his friends: Catarina, who was sitting next to him holding a martini. Raphael, whose glass was not full of red wine and Ragnor, who was grumpy and still holding his first drink - maybe that's why he was even grumpy. Perhaps if he had followed Magnus's example, he would have gone beyond quite a few drinks and his mood would have soared up to the skies.

"Then I'll credit this to the next month's bill." Magnus replied and took a sip, then tossed his glass behind him. Loud music overwhelmed the glass clatter. 

He had a good time, then hopped over to Ragnor on the couch. He waved and a new glass appeared in his hand.

"Seriously?" 

"It's for the next, next month."

Magnus looked all the way through the spacious place, where plenty of downworlders were present tonight. Everyone had fun and it was nice. He wished he could remember why the party was. Probably for some great reason. Magnus Bane doesn’t just host a party, he always gave a way to it. He was famous for that. At least, among other things. He looked at Catarina, who was sitting opposite him now and looked happy. He had rarely met her lately, they both worked a lot. But now she was here, which meant it was really a special occasion. Maybe he could ask her, but only indifferently.

Maybe Ragnor was right and he really shouldn’t have drank so much tonight if he didn’t remember what he was celebrating.

"What? Did you really forget why we're here tonight?"

"Did I say that out loud?" asked Magnus and Ragnor's shocked facial expression changed back to the usual grumpy facial expression.

Catarina smiled amusedly and Raphael rolled his eyes. 

"Anyway, I’m sure there’s a great reason I’m spending my evening in my own great Pandemonium with my wonderful friends." he said as he lifted his glass to his lips.

But even before he could drink a drop, Ragnor knocked the glass out of his hand.

"Okay, this was the last drink for you tonight."

"But I didn't finish it!"

"You’re welcome."

Magnus looked at him indignantly and was about to conjure himself another glass of drink when he saw someone over Ragnor's shoulder, who had just arrived.

Alec.

His heart, like the first time and ever since, gone boom when he saw the shadowhunter. Magnus couldn’t tell where that term came from, although when it came to Alexander, he always felt the world was easier and ... a moment later he was embarrassed when he realized that instead of the usual music that was played in the Pandemonium, another was playing. Simply because his feelings took control of his magic.

Not the first time Alexander had such an effect on him.

"Really, your heart goes boom? How old are you?" Ragnor laughed, then cried out painfully as Magnus climbed over him. 

He stood up and set off in the crowd, drilling toward his Alexander. He just wanted his angel to come here to him as soon as possible but could not wait until that had happened.

He threw himself at the shadowhunter — not exactly with his most graceful move — but he could finally soak up his unique scent. He would have preferred to bottle this scent. It would have come in handy when Alec was away on a long mission.

"Everything is alright?" Alec asked and he wrapped his arms around him defensively. Magnus - who was the High warlock of Brooklyn, who had considerable magic power and was also adept at hand-fighting because of the teachings of several masters - at that moment felt more secure in Alexander's arms as ever.

He sighed, his angel was special in every way. Whether it was to protect people from demons or to hug him. As always, Alexander did everything perfectly.

He looked up at him and said.

"Ragnor knocked the glass out of my hand." and looked sad for the sake of effect, for which he received a surprised laugh.

"Why did he do that?"

"Because he's an evil cabbage." Magnus muttered and let Alexander lead him back to the others. When he saw Ragnor, he pointed at him. "Evil cabbage!"

Catarina laughed immediately but even Raphael let out a faint smile, he tried to cover that with his glass. Then Magnus pushed Alexander into an empty space on the couch and sat so close next to him that he almost climbed into his lap. Which quickly became one of his favorite places in a short time. 

And Ragnor's face was just the cherry on top.

"I'm not an evil cabbage!"

"Yes you are!

"Magnus!"

"Just an evil cabbage beats the glass out of the another man's hand, doesn't it, Alexander?" Magnus asked, stroking his chest along his shirt across.

“The fact that you can’t drink your liver away doesn't mean you have to drink, until you don't remember what you're celebrating. Tell hím, Lightwood." said the other warlock, then added. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Magnus gave him a cold look. 

"I called him here." then he turned back to Alec and continued to map his chest. Of course, still over his shirt. He didn't want anyone else to see his angel's body. It was only his privilege. "I missed him."

"How could you call him? I took your phone from you, which is magically in a bubble in the depths of the sea."

"I took yours." he took out the cell phone, which was really Ragnor's. Before Ragnor could reach out, Catarina was faster and snatched it from his hand. She glanced at the display.

"Ah, Ragnor, this is the cutest wallpaper in the world. It's almost nauseating." she said and showed it to Raphael, who looked at the picture and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Not almost."

Ragnor jumped up quickly and groaned at the picture when he saw it.

Magnus smiled cheerfully.

"And the best part is that you can't change it." he explained, then took the opportunity that all three of them were looking at the picture and licked the deflect rune on Alexander's neck, which, as always was so inviting on his skin.

Alec's reaction was sweet and immediate. He blushed, then gave him a warning look that might have worked if Magnus's dinner hadn't been alcohol. Instead, the warlock attacked again and this time he bit the rune, while his hand, which was previously adventures on Alexander's chest, slid lower and lower. Alec caught that hand and put it on his shoulder before Magnus hit his target.

"Magnus." hissed Alec.

"What did you think, angel? You look so tempting. Do you expect me to be able to resist? To you?" sighed Magnus and his fingers played with the buttons on Alec's shirt, the shirt that belonged to Magnus. "Never."

He felt his angel's heart beat faster. Compared to his former lovers, Alexander was incredibly sensitive to every touch ... and so innocent, that Magnus only secretly confessed to himself that trait was also exciting to him. There was something intoxicating in the knowledge that before him, no one had ever touched the boy with desire or love ... and he could utterly and forever ruin Alexander for anyone else. Not as if he had ever planned to hand him over to anyone.

What a thought.

Maybe it didn't matter how Magnus kept his dark side in check, he could not refuse it completely. The fact, that he could shape Alec for his own enjoyment, was a sinful thought ... like Magnus himself, with his demonic blood that came from a Prince of Hell, who was the embodiment of the sin of desire.

_Thanks Dad._

"Oh, for the God's sake! Go to a room!" cried Ragnor, and finally drank his first drink and then, he seemed ready for the next. "You are more annoying than this wallpaper."

"I think they are cute." Catarina replied and Magnus thought gratefully for having such a great friend.

"They couldn't even spend a week without each other before the big day." said Raphael.

Magnus finally tore his lips from Alexander's neck - who was so embarrassed that he had a hard time looking into the eyes of others - and turned curiously to Raphael.

"What big day?" he asked and in response received three surprised expressions.

"He really drank so much that he didn't remember. That explains the lack of strippers."

“It’s even lucky that the ceremony is a day later."

"Well, this is going to be a great speech material, I already know." Ragnor said, then turned to the slightly impatient Magnus. "What do you think why are we here? What are we celebrating? Thursday? It's your bachelor party, you idiot. "

And it really was.

In an instant, all the memories came into place. The wedding preparations, the lots of little things that arranged for the ceremony to reflect the traditions of both shadowhunters and warlocks. The countless wedding cake tastings, after which Magnus almost vomited. 

Well, he would have gladly forgotten that incident forever.

He looked up at Alexander - his fiancé - who would soon be his husband. 

He wanted to tell him a thousand things. For example, that he will do anything to be his best husband ... that, how happy he made him by asking for his hand ... that he loves him more than anything and everything and ...

Alexander smiled and Magnus realized he was saying his thoughts out loud, again.

"I love you too, so much Magnus." his face still flushed, but he was less embarrassed. This was also evidenced by the fact that he leaned closer and kissed him briefly.

"You have a taste of vodka." he remarked after they parted.

"And whiskey ..."

"And champagne ..."

"And some martini ..."

Magnus gave them an offended look.

"I'm not drunk." well, maybe he was, but just a little, a very, very little. Only so much, that it was still worth denying.

"Yeah, and I'm not a warlock." said Ragnor.

"True, we have already discussed that you are an evil cabbage." he grumbled. "I'm going to need new friends and a new best man at the wedding." 

"There's not enough time for that, you going married in two days." Alec told him with a small smile.

"You're right, sweetheart." Magnus sighed and snuggled back to him. "You're still my best man Ragnor, I have to be content with what's left ..."

"Hey!" 

"... and I have to admit that I'm very lucky to have such a fiancé. My angel, my darling, my sweetheart and in less than two days, I can call you, my husband." he breathed the last word into Alexander's skin. Exactly where he had bit before. In return, strong arms were wrapped around him.

"Awww!"

"Wait for the end, Catarina." said Raphael and they watched, as Magnus grabbed the neck of Alec's shirt and pulled the shadowhunter closer to him.

"But until then, how about I give you a little taste of what's waiting for you on your wedding night? In my office. Right now. What do you think, angel?"

Alec's face became hot again, he cleared his throat, trying not to notice that three more pairs of eyes were staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"It’s very tempting, but I have an even better idea." he unhooked the warlock's hands from his shirt, then stood up and pulled Magnus with him." How about we go home, where I put you in bed after you drink a potion against the hangover, so you don’t get a headache. Then I help you wash off your makeup, then I hug you until you fall asleep." he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. "And in the morning, I will wake you up with your favorite breakfast. How does it sound?"

Magnus's breath caught and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

It was a rare occasion for Magnus Bane not to find the right words, Ragnor thought so too, because he suddenly exclaimed.

"You can not speak? I make today a holiday."

But Magnus didn't care, instead, he smiled shyly - Alexander was still able to surprise him, just by how much he cared about him. Maybe one day he won’t be surprised by this.

He kissed Alec on his face and turned to his friends to say goodbye to them.

While they walked through the crowd, Magnus snapped one last more with his fingers, and Ragnor's phone beeped.

Even near the exit of the Pandemonium, they heard the cry.

"You deleted my high score on Candy Chrush?! Magnus!"


End file.
